


[Podfic] ta med dig solen

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Colorado Avalanche, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, less tentacle action than the cover art would lead you to believe, nsfw cover art, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 20:20, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:“So,” Gabe says.“No,” Tyson says. “We do not need to talk about this.”





	[Podfic] ta med dig solen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ta med dig solen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048135) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2Zh58lZ)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2ZapLFm)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Apologies in advance for the poor Swedish pronunciation. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Random Fic". My process for choosing a random fic was that I made an arbitrary calendar alert to go off during the time I typically read fic, and this was what I happened to be reading. Infinitely grateful @ myself for reading a) something I enjoy and is good and b) isn't like 50k. [praise hands emoji] Thanks to escherzo for the blanket permission for podfic, and thanks to paraka for hosting!


End file.
